


Hot (Literally.)

by flamingburningfandomtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader is self-conscious, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingburningfandomtrash/pseuds/flamingburningfandomtrash
Summary: When you're as hot as you are,the AC better not be broken.And when it is,then you don't have to be ashamed of yourself.Edit: This is still getting read?? I nearly forgot about this one lolI rewrote it a bit so it aint terrible ;)





	Hot (Literally.)

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the same universe as Everything's Going To Be Okay, my other series.  
Enjoy!!

You sigh, slump down a little further into the bathtub and watch the rivulets of water slide off your swimsuit. It feels great, the cold water carrying your sweat off of you, but you wish you were still back on the beach.

When Sans had suggested a weekend trip to the ocean, you’d been really excited. White sand, blue sky, waves. An opportunity to be alone with him, too. (There are more than a few beach related puns out there, after all.) And anyway, you’ve never been before. Back when you were little, your parents had always said you’d run away if they ever took you to the beach- not that you wouldn't, with the way they treated you all the time… but they’re gone now. It doesn’t matter anyways.You push the thought out of your mind and swipe at your forehead, which is already beading up with sweat again. SANS can stand heat; it’s uncomfortable, but he CAN. He doesn’t have the layers of skin and hair you do, so it’s less to worry about. When it’s cold, he has his hoodie. When it’s hot, he has a t-shirt. 

‘Easy-peasy,’ you think, more than a little jealous.

You had just arrived at the little one-day rent beach house earlier today. It’s quaint, all little seashells and bright colors. Your face had lit up when you’d seen it- and even Sans looked a little impressed. Unfortunately, you found out after a few hot minutes that the AC unit was broken. To drive back to Mount Ebott would take hours, and it wasn’t worth that, so you just decided to get out of the house. 

Oh, the ocean! It’s so blue and wide and loud! Everything there smells like salt, waves crashing and the bright sun blazing and the sand warm and squishy under your feet. Kids run around wearing bright colored swimsuits- you’d had to go shopping for those.  
Apparently Sans wasn’t cool with not wearing a shirt, which you can understand, since souls are so private, so you got him a swim shirt to go with his trunks. You got a blue and purple one-piece suit; you can barely understand how all these other girls can pull off tiny bikinis and things. Heck, some of them are practically naked. It was wonderful, and exhilarating, and god, it was hot. 

But you had to go back at some point, back to the boiling hot house, so now you’ve taken to sitting under the shower-head in your swimsuit, letting the cold water fall graciously on your face. Good stuff. 

Eventually you realize it’s getting late, nearly time to go to bed, actually. It hurts to have to turn the shower off and pat yourself dry, and even more so to put on your thick pajamas, which are ready for the cold nights in Snowdin. You come out already sweating again, and fall face first on the little-seashell-patterned bedspread. 

“you good?” he asks, half-laughing.

"So. Hot,” you moan melodramatically and throw the back of your hand on your forehead- “I can hardly bear it!”

“pfft, drama queen,” he grins good-naturedly, but you just moan again. “ok, ok, i get it, i don’t have skin or anythin’ to worry about. no more pickin’ on you. after all, i don’t want to get too   
HEATED. (*groan*) heheh. what do you wanna do?”

“Go sit under the shower and fall asleep in the cold!”

“we both know you’d just drown,” he says, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom and chuckling again.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” you concede, “But ’s so hot! God, I just wanna fall asleep in a bra and underwear!” The moment it comes out of your mouth, you realize it sounds more like an offer than a complaint, and you cover hurriedly. “I mean, I wouldn’t- I won't- um, sorry.”

He looks more amused than embarrassed, but he still has a blue blush creeping up into his face as he asks-

“why not? i’m not exactly the dirty type or anythin’. ‘sides, it’s only the night, and i think if ya sweat anymore you’ll drown in it.” 

You stutter, face hotter than ever, not really knowing what to say. Sure, coming off as provocative is one concern, but you’re mostly just embarrassed. You don’t think you exactly look fantastic in anything like that- hoodies and sweatpants can mostly hide the fact that you aren’t the thinnest girl out there, and swimsuits at least hold together your midriff. But this…well, maybe it’s not the best idea. As your face keeps getting warmer, you stop meeting his eyes and begin to worry a little. The grin slips from his face a little when he sees it. He comes over to sit next to you.

“hey, if you don’t want to, i won’t judge.”

“It’s not that, I just look weird in that type of stuff. I’d rather suffer in this, I’ll be okay.”

“i guarantee you you won’t look weird,” he says, smiling softer this time. You frown slightly, but he continues. “guarantee it. here, i’ll make you a deal. just try it on, come out here, and i’ll tell you if i think you look weird. if you do, i’ll give ya…um…” he checks his pockets, and pulls out a few coins. “i think this is like, 9 g.”

"And a piece of pocket lint,” you point out. “But, anyway, that’s your opinion, not what’s really there. AND you’re biased.”

He chuckles and puts his hands up, dropping the gold back in his pocket.

“guilty. but still. i wouldn’t lie to you. ‘specially not about this.”

You consider it- you’ll just change back if you don’t like it. He wouldn’t force you into doing anything. Besides, it would be a nice change from the sweat currently running down your back. You stand up reluctantly and go into the bathroom to change. It’s not that you’d change into something different, but something about taking it all off in front of him makes you want to freak out. ‘It’s just like a two-piece swimsuit.’ You tell yourself. ‘Just a two piece swimsuit. It feels vulnerable, but a huge improvement from the tortuously thick nightgown and pants. Crossing your arms around your stomach, you open the door and walk out, looking at the floor.

“Don’t laugh,” you mutter.

“why would i laugh?” he asks, softly.

“I dunno! It looks weird.”

“no, it doesn’t,” he says, completely serious. He stands up and comes over to you, but takes all your determination not to run back into the bathroom again. “you look great.”

“. . .why?”

“what d’ya mean, ‘why’?”

“Why? It’s weird, it’s better when it’s…I dunno. Fluffier. I hate having skin.”

It dawns on him that you might be worried you’re fat, and he almost wants to laugh. He doesn’t, knowing it wouldn’t come off well, but he can’t help but think it. The fact that you might think that about yourself is just, well- it’s not good- but it’s also kinda funny. He puts one hand on your shoulder and tilts your chin up with the other. You look up reluctantly.

“you’re frickin’ awesome, you know that?”

“I-” you start, but he interrupts.

“what’d you always say to me? ‘if one more self deprecating word comes out of your mouth, i’ll push you in the snow’. same rules apply, though there isn't snow here. if you wanna go change, change, but you look pretty fricking gorgeous, ‘k?”

You’re speechless, but the snow bit makes you smile. He hugs you, and you return the favor. Slowly, you go and sit on the bed, feeling blissfully cooler than before. You let out a little sigh of relief- it’s all Sans can do not to laugh. You can see it in his eyelights. But you know- he isn’t laughing AT you, he’s laughing WITH you. Not bothering with the covers, you yank up the thin decorative blanket from the end of the bed and drape it over yourself as cover, feeling a lot less vulnerable- and a lot less hot. He drops next to you, and you remember how warm his magic is. The thought makes you want to scream- can there be any MORE warmth in the world?! 

“i can try to cool my soul off if you want, but it’ll take some time,” he offers, making you sigh with relief.

“I got worried there for a second I’d have to sleep on the couch!” you grin, but you really appreciate the offer.

After about ten minutes, his magic is a lot more cool, and you curl into his arms. The feeling of his hands against your back and arms makes you shiver, but it feels good.  
When he feels you shudder, he plants a kiss in your hair and asks if you’re too cold. You grin.

“This is the perfect kind of cold.”

“ok. ‘f you say so.”

You realize you’re wearing the biggest smile you’ve had in a long time. He looks down at it- “…what?” he asks, smiling a little himself.  
“I have no idea. Just happy, I guess,” you say, shrugging and smiling wider.

“heh. ok. fine with me.”

“Thanks, by the way,”

“for what?” his eyelights look genuinely confused, and you blush a little.

“What you said earlier.”

“i’m just being honest.”

“It’s still really sweet,” you argue, pushing his shoulder a little.

“maybe. maybe not.” he leans into the spot between your neck and your shoulder and whispers, “but you are SO awesome, sweetheart.”

You smile wider and let him- but you can’t help but break away just enough to give him another hug. 

“And you’re pun-derful.”

“sans-tastic?” he asks, teasingly.

“Obviously,” you say, laughing, “how could you not be?”

There’s a minute of peaceful silence before you bother trying to break it.

“I love you, bonehead.”

“always, sweetheart.”

“I’m gonna fall asleep now.”

“ok,” he says, leaning back and turning the light off with one hand.

You tilt your head up suddenly and kiss him hard and quick, then settle back in like nothing happened.

“Okay, NOW I'm gonna fall asleep.”

“nope. not that easy." he says mischievously- "c’mere-” he pulls you closer and presses one of his skele-kisses on your lips. You smile at his cool bones holding you close- it feels so safe. You aren't exactly used to the feeling.

“You have any good stories?” you ask, starting to fall asleep in the semidarkness.

“no...but i can make one up,” he sounds surprised that you'd be interested in something like this.

“Can you? That'd *yawn* be great."

“sure. what about. . .ok. once, there was a plant named tilland. tilland was kind of lonely, because nobody thought tilland was very cool. when all of the other plants got flowers or thorns or leaves, tilland was just kinda boring. then this gardener guy decided that tilland might get bigger if he had a friend, so he planted another plant in his pot. um. the new plant was named…kris. kris was naturally a pretty cool dude. he got lots of flowers and leaves and junk. tilland got kinda sad that he couldn’t have all the stuff Kris had.  
"so kris decided to help tilland out. he helped him learn how to grow some flowers and stuff. they were kinda weird at first, but the more kris showed him, the bigger they got. tilland was really happy. the end.”

You yawn, tired, and mumble, “C’mon. Plot twist.”

He thinks for a second, running through ideas, then says,

“ok. how’s this: one day, kris got a bunch of ants all over his flowers. they started eating his stem and he died.”

You gasp- this isn’t what you meant at all! He just chuckles. 

“tilland was all by himself. without anybody to remind him of how to take care of his flowers, he drooped and got really sad. but- all the rest of the plants saw tilland and what happened to kris. and they got sad too. the gardener guy saw that all of his plants were like that and he thought maybe it was because kris died. so he used some of kris’ old seeds to plant him again. when he came back, all the other flowers got all their stuff back ‘cause they were so happy. and tilland-” your eyes flit closed as you fall asleep- “-tilland was the happiest of ‘em all. the end.”

You don't quite catch the ending, but the easy baritone of his voice is enough to make you nod off. He rests his forehead against yours and murmurs quietly.

“goodnight, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if ya liked it <3<3<3


End file.
